cinta itu takdir series
by Hamote Kiika
Summary: Sasuke patah hati karena gadis yang ia sukai akan menikah dengan orang lain yang ternyata kenalannya. chap 01, Sasuke side, his love story. on-going chap 02, Sakura side, her love story. RnR, kalau ada kekurangan :D


**Judul **: Cinta itu Takdir series

**Fandom** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rating **: Remaja / Teen

**Cinta itu Takdir 1  
****Sasuke Side **: Sampai Berjumpa di Kehidupan yang Lainnya

23 Juli  
12:03 PM  
_Aku terbangun dengan berbalut perban putih. Tergeletak di Rumah Sakit. Tak ada satu orang pun di sisiku saat itu. Aku bertanya dalam hati, "Apa yang terjadi padaku ?" Tapi aku belum bisa berbicara dengan fasih. Hanya bisa membelalakan mata saja dan akhirnya tertidur lagi. Dalam tidurku, aku hanya bisa merasakan mimpi yang entah nyata atau tidak. Disana, di dalam mimpiku, aku melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang yang berbalik menatapku, mengatakan sesuatu sambil tersenyum, entah apa itu. Aku tak bisa mendengar ucapannya ataukah….. aku telah lupa apa yang diucapkannya. Amnesia.  
_

_~510~  
_

11 Juli  
06:45 AM  
SRAAAK. Kubuka gorden berwarna hijau yang menghiasi kamar apartemenku itu. Hari ini hari yang cerah menurut ramalan cuaca yang sedang kutonton. "Yosh! Hari ini aku akan berlari pagi lagi!," teriakku semangat. Ya, seperti yang bisa kalian lihat dari paras tubuhku, aku seorang atlet. Atlet sepakbola. Menjadi seorang pesepakbola internasional adalah impianku. Seperti yang diimpikan olehku semenjak masih kecil. Pagi itu, aku memakai jaket berwarna merah kebanggaanku dan mulai berlari keluar. "Sasuke!," ucap seorang yang berjalan menujuku sambil membawa sekaleng kopi. "Hoi! Ternyata kau, Shikamaru. tumben kau bangun sepagi ini ?," ucapku menimpali salamnya. "Hahahahaha! Aku begadang. Menyelesaikan novelku. Kau tau sendiri 'kan ?," jawabnya. Seperti kau tahu saja, dia adalah tetanggaku di apartemen ini yang ehem.. seumuran denganku. Walaupun penampilannya lusuh begitu, ia baru berumur 25 tahun. Dia berpenampilan lusuh begitu karena ia seorang novelis. Seperti hal yang dikataknnya saat kita menjadi tetangga setelah aku tahu bahwa kita seumuran, "Hahahahaha ! kau tak menyangka kita seumuran,ya ? Mungkin karena penampilanku lusuh begini jadi terlihat lebih tua. Maklumi saja, aku seorang novelis."

15 Juli  
11:07 AM  
Selesai latihan. Saatnya makan siang. Seperti biasa, aku mampir ke restoran langgananku. Restoran Sei Luige. Restoran yang mempertemukanku dengan gadis berambut pirang itu, Yamanaka Ino. Restoran itu adalah restoran keluarganya, jadi aku selalu bertemu dengannya. Wajahnya yang cantik, tubuh idealnya dan rambutnya yang pirang membuat para lelaki berbondong-bondong mengunjungi restoran itu. Cantik. Hari ini rambutnya digerai dengan dua jepit putih yang selalu mengelilingi rambutnya. Aku terpana, tak berkata. Diam menatapnya. Seolah aku berkata dalam hati, "Apakah dia mau menjadi pacarku yang seorang pemain sepakbola ini ?" Dengan wajah yang masih terhipnotis kecantikan dan senyumnya.  
"Selamat siang ! _no smoking area _ya ? Silahkan di sebelah sini," ujarnya sambil menunjukkan meja yang kosong.  
"_A…Arigatou_."  
Dia yang telah berjalan pergi meninggalkan aku, berbalik, lalu mengatakan, "_Doo-itashimashite _" dengan tersenyum.  
Terhipnotis. Aku terhipnotis lagi oleh senyum hangatnya.

17 Juli  
02:51 PM  
Lari, lari, lari ! seperti yang kalian ketahui, aku sedang tidak latihan. Aku lari, lari dari kenyataan. Bahwa , Yamanaka Ino, gadis yang aku kagumi selama ini dan Shikamaru Nara, tetanggaku yang seorang novelis itu ternyata sudah bertunangan dan mereka akan menikah Minggu, 26 Juli yang akan datang. Seolah tidak rela, tanpa berpikir panjang aku lari menuju jembatan penyebarangan dan terjun dari situ. Tak lama setelah aku terjun, ada mobil lewat, melindasku, lebih tepatnya melindas kaki kiriku. "Apakah ini akhir dari kehidupanku ? Hanya karena putus asa karena gadis yang kukagumi akan menikah ?," ucapku dalam hati dengan mata yang perlahan tertutup dan suara-suara bising orang-orang di sekitar jembatan penyebrangan dan suara seorang perempuan pengendara mobil yang tadi melindasku. Semua lama-lama mulai menjadi tak terlihat dan akhirnya mataku tertutup. Tak terdengar apa-apa lagi. Hanya ada Sunyi. Dan Sesak.

23 Juli  
09:31 PM  
Silau. Aku membuka mataku. Tetapi masih tak ada seorang pun disana. Mengingat aku hanya tinggal sendiri di kota besar ini, mana mungkin ada yang mendampingiku saat ini. Tapi, tak lama kemudian, seorang suster masuk dan terkejut karena aku terbangun. Setelah itu, mulai banyak orang yang memasuki ruang ini. Mulai dari dokter yang memeriksaku, Shikamaru Nara, tetanggaku yang novelis itu, Yamanaka Ino, gadis yang kukagumi (seperti dugaanku mereka bergandengan tangan), dan.. siapa cewek itu ? Dengan rambut merah muda sebahu dan pakaian seperti seorang dokter ? "Hai. Kau sudah baikan. Maaf, aku melindasmu. Jadi… umm…," ucap cewek itu ditengah-tengah pertanyaan Ino. Setelah tak lama, aku tersadar, bahwa cewek itu pasti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sulit ia katakan. Seperti 'apakah kau baik-baik saja?' atau 'bagaimana keadaanmu ?' atau 'aku telah membayar pengobatanmu' ? Atau…. sesuatu yang akan membuatku putus asa. Kaki kiriku ! setelah aku lihat, ternyata benar, kaki kiriku tidak ada. Disana, saat itu juga, aku menangis sejadinya. Bukan hanya kehilangan gadis yang kukagumi, tetapi aku juga kehilangan karirku sebagai seorang pesepakbola.

25 Juli  
03:38 PM  
Ino datang menjengukku, ia berkata, ia akan menikah dengan Shikamaru esok, 26 Juli. Saat itu mentalku sedang terpuruk hingga aku marah dan menyuruhnya pergi dari ruang rumah sakitku. Entah apa yang akan terjadi esok. Apakah aku akan datang ke pernikahannya atau tidak.

26 Juli  
09:00 AM  
Pernikahan mereka telah dimulai. Sekarang mereka sudah terikat menjadi sepasang suami-istri. Entah apa yang aku pikirkan, tapi aku datang di pesta pernikahannya dan dengan senyum (yang entah dari mana) aku mengucapkan selamat pada mereka. Si gadis pujaanku, Ino, menangis. Dan seperti dugaanku, Shikamaru memeluknya. Karena aku kesal melihat pemandangn seperti itu, akhirnya aku berkata, "Sampai jumpa di kehidupan lainnya… dan selamat,ya.."

01:30 PM  
Aku kembali ke Rumah Sakit, bersama si dokter berambut merah muda itu. Ia selalu merawatku. Entah dia kasihan atau merasa bersalah atas kakikku. Untuk selanjutnya, wajahku tak akan menunjukkan senyuman lagi.

_~510~_

Cinta itu Takdir 1 END

**Pojok Catatan :**

Hamote disinii~~ (^o^)/

Makasih yang udah review di 'batik yang tertukar' (w)

Maapkan aku belum ngelanjutin si batik yang tertukar dan malah nge-publish fiction baru *digamparin ampe bonyok*

Yaaah~

Kuharap kalian menyukai cerita ini

Maap rada galau ceritanya =w=

Abis aku juga lagi galau, kaga punya pulsaa (˚∆˚)*dijatohin ke sungai*

Yaaah (lagi) ~~

Selamat membaca untuk semuanyaa~~

Dan mohon review-nya untuk saran, kritik dkk-nya :D

**••Hamote Kiika••**


End file.
